runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Update:Bounty Hunter Wilderness-only PvP
Deze week zijn er PvP-werelden voor Bounty Hunter gekomen die alleen PvP in de wildernis zijn, ook wel Bounty Worlds genoemd. We wilden iets maken dat zo veel mogelijk op oude wildernis leek en daar via het prooipredatormechanisme extra spanning aan toe voegen. De nieuwe werelden beperken zich tot de wildernis en gebruiken de oude regels voor wie wie kan aanvallen. Bounty Worlds zijn een mengeling van drie vorige PvP-spelletjes. Het heeft het beste van wat we uit Bounty Hunter, PvP-werelden en de oude wildernis opnieuw konden gebruiken. In het kort komt het er op neer dat we de kans dat je de voorwerpen van je tegenstander krijgt, hebben verhoogd en we hebben er extra spanning aan toegevoegd door de jacht op een doelwit in de wildernis, terwijl je door honderden mogelijke pk?ers wordt omringd. Dit is hoe het werkt: Je kunt iedereen wiens level in jouw bereik ligt, aanvallen. Dat wordt bepaald door het level in de wildernis. Die beginnen van 1 boven Edgeville tot 56 aan de bovenkant van de kaart. Als je iemand doodt die niet je prooi is, wordt het als ?rogue kill? beschouwd. Daar staat geen straf meer op. We voegen 1 aan je ?rogue kills?-highscore toe en je zult een drop krijgen. Die wordt via een mechanisme dat met het droppotentieel uit PvP-werelden te vergelijken is, bepaald (klik hier voor meer informatie). We hebben het echter zo gemaakt dat de kans wanneer je droppotentiaal naar voorwerpen wordt omgezet, de kans dat je voorwerpen die je tegenstander droeg, krijgt, drie keer groter is dan vooraf bepaalde voorwerpen. De gemiddelde grootte van de buit wordt bepaald door het droppotentiaal, zoals in PvP-werelden. Als je 30 minuten in een gevaarlijk gebied van een Bounty World bent, zal het systeem een passende prooi voor je zoeken. Na 60 minuten wordt de kans dat je een prooi krijgt, nog groter. (Let op: dit hoeft niet achterelkaar en wordt niet gereset als je weg gaat). Je prooi is altijd van een vergelijkbaar niveau. Om dingen nog leuker te maken, ben jij ook zijn prooi! Als je je prooi doodt, zal er 1 aan je ?bounty hunter?-highscore worden toegevoegd en je zult een leuke verhoging van je buit krijgen: de gemiddelde grootte van deze drops wordt met een extra uur droppotentiaal verhoogd (op dezelfde manier als je zou krijgen wanneer je een uur in een hot zone zou doorbrengen), bovenop de drop die je normaal zou krijgen. Daarnaast hebben we de kans dat je voorwerpen uit de eigenlijke inventory van je tegenstander krijgt, verhoogd. Dat geldt ook voor rogue kills en in normale PvP-werelden, maar minder snel. Om er zeker van te zijn dat je kans op buit krijgt, moet je de volgende extra regels lezen. Als je doelwit iemand anders in een gebied waar je maar één persoon kunt aanvallen, aanvalt, kun jij je doelwit aanvallen. De eerste tegenstander van je doelwit wordt buitengesloten. Je doelwit zal je doelwit ook blijven als je tegen je doelwit vecht, maar niet genoeg schade hebt veroorzaakt om als de ?held? te tellen, zoals drops ook bij het vechten tegen monsters worden toegewezen. Je doelwit blijft je doelwit totdat een van jullie de ander doodt, of één de wildernis voor meer dan tien minuten verlaat. Het gaat natuurlijk niet alleen om de buit: het gaat ook om de spanning om iemand achterna te jagen in een omgeving waar je goed tegen elkaar bent opgewassen. Dat is waarom we de oude wildernislevels terug hebben gebracht en de actie tot de wildernis hebben beperkt. Je kunt alleen in de wildernis vechten. De andere plaats waar je heen kunt is Edgeville, waar je je voorraden aan kunt vullen en je je op de strijd kunt voorbereiden. Je moet in een van deze gebieden zitten voordat je in een Bounty World kunt. Ga dus naar Edgeville, wissel naar een Bounty World en kijk of je jezelf in de highscores van de Rogue/Bounty Hunter kunt opwerken! iAndrew Hoofdontwerper RuneScapei Overig nieuws... Dorstige avonturiers moeten aan de peiling voor de gegarandeerde update geef een café een naam? meedoen. We hebben een kleine lijst met de beste suggesties samengesteld en we hebben nu jouw hulp nodig om de beste eruit te kiezen. Het winnende idee zal de komende maanden in het spel komen. Je kunt de peiling onder de Community?-tab op de website vinden. We hebben het systeem om gevechten zonder risico te detecteren, aangepast, vergelijkbaar met de oplossingen die in de PvP-werelden verhinderen dat je elkaar niet met lagelevelspreuken of plezierwapens kunt aanvallen. Als je nu mensen ziet die in een gebied zitten waar je maar één iemand anders kunt aanvallen, maar die langere tijd geen schade krijgen, kun je inspringen en ze een lesje over de vechtkunst leren. De lilies of the valley zijn uitgebloeid en uit het spel verwijderd. Iedereen die er nog een paar had, zal zien dat ze vervlogen zijn. Leprechauns kunnen nu schone herbs in banknotes omzetten. Vroeger accepteerden leprechauns geen herbs meer als je ze per ongeluk schoon had gemaakt. De beschrijvingen van de skills in het spel hebben nu een link naar de bijbehorende pagina op de website voor als je meer informatie wilt.